narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Omae Dattanda
to utwór wykonywany przez Kishidan do 11° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 8 października 2009 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 129 do 141. Opis Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke, każdy z osobna stoi skąpany w świetle zachodzącego słońca; towarzyszy im silny wiatr. Następnie widzimy idącego Naruto, a w tle pojawiają się obrazki z przeszłości. Mały Naruto stoi zapłakany zaś kilka kroków dalej stoi Sasuke. Następnie pojawia się Sakura, Kakashi oraz Iruka i twarz Uzumakiego diametralnie się zmienia. Kiedy w tle ukazują się wszystkie te postacie na pierwszym planie pojawia się pokazany z profilu obecny zasmucony Naruto. Kolejne ujęcie przedstawia idącego Sasuke, w tle widać te same osoby które kończyły wcześniejsze kadr; jednak każda z nich poklei znika i gdy zostaje na obrazku tylko uśmiechnięty mały Uzumaki oraz Uchiha, pojawia się pokazany z profilu obecny Sasuke, jakby patrzący w stronę Uzumakiego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, po chwili zamyka oczy. Na następnym obrazku widać trzy słupy przy których drużyna siódma się uformowała, kolejne zdjęcie przedstawia Kakashiego, Yamato i Jirayę, później widzimy tuż za kunaiem na drugim planie Itachiego. Następnie znowu pojawia się Naruto trzymającego kunaia, obracającego się Sasuke i leżącą z ręką na głowie Sakurę. Po tym przejściu na tle zachodzącego słońca przy mocnym wietrze tyłem stoi Uzumaki. Przedostatnie ujęcie pokazuje niektórych przedstawicieli wioski liścia. Na ostatnim kadrze widzimy wrzeszczącego Naruto a wiatr, liście i zachodzące słońce są mu towarzyszem. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Omae ga tonari ni iru Omae ga waratte iru Omae ga ureshisou de Ore mo waratta Omae wa mushaki datta Omae wa yakishi katta Omae wa toki doki naki Ore wa komatta Dare yori tsuyosa wo motometa ano koro Ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasa ga Omae datta Omae datta Omae dattanda Aitai Yoru wo koete Toki wo koete Ima aitai |-| Kanji= おまえが隣にいる おまえが笑っている おまえが嬉しそうで 俺も笑った おまえは無邪気だった おまえは優しかった おまえは時々泣き 俺は困った 誰より強さを求めたあの頃 俺のたった一つの弱さが おまえだった おまえだった　 おまえだったんだ 逢いたい 夜を越えて 時を越えて 今逢いたい　 |-| Polski= Jesteś tu, obok blisko mnie i uśmiechasz się Kiedy wydajesz się tak szczęśliwy śmieje się z tobą Byłeś całkowicie niewinny a ty byłeś miły i życzliwy kiedy czasami płakałeś martwiłem się Te dni kiedy dążę do posiadania większej siły niż ktokolwiek jedyną prawdziwą słabością jaką miałem byłeś ty byłeś ty o tak, to byłeś ty aby znów spotkać cię przejdę przez noc przejdę przez czas chcę zobaczyć cię teraz |-| Angielski= You are there next to me, and you have a smile on your face When you seemed to be so happy I smiled along You were completely innocent and you were gentle and kind And when, from time to time you’d cry, I would worry so. In those days when I would aim for greater strength than anyone, The one and only weakness that I had… It was you. It was you. It was you. I want to see you. Outpacing the night, And overcoming time, I want to see you now. Ciekawostki * Ending można odczytywać jako dialog pomiędzy Sasuke a Naruto. * Omae Dattan da jest dwunastym singlem grupy Kishidan. Znalazł się na #17 miejscu list przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez cztery tygodnie. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Iruka Umino *Jiraiya *Itachi Uchiha *Tsunade *Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Neji Hyūga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden